


TROLL NIC CAGE MURDERS EVERYONE [LEAKED EPILOGUE]

by MarigoldMacaroons, narumitsu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Murder, but like im pretty sure this is how the epilogue is gonna go, i've never read a single page of homestuck in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldMacaroons/pseuds/MarigoldMacaroons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumitsu/pseuds/narumitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is $100% canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	TROLL NIC CAGE MURDERS EVERYONE [LEAKED EPILOGUE]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narumitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumitsu/gifts).



> i’ve never even read homestuck. i know nothing about the lore other then what i’ve picked up from my friend. however, she said this once:
> 
> "they might be murdered by troll nic cage. who knows. not me. not anyone” [her guessing about the ending of homestuck]
> 
> and now i’m 100% certain that troll nic cage is going to go on a murderous rampage so i had to share the truth with you guys. i also have watched like 2 nic cage movies, but wikipedia exists, so i crammed as many references in as i could
> 
> if i get something wrong about the lore then o well.

Troll Nic Cage was Left Behind by everyone. Everyone thought he was dead. He was an Outcast. Now he was filled with Rage, and he was Seeking Vengeance. 

But now he was in god tier - in the Nick of Time. And it was his Time to Kill.

He gave his first victim the Kiss of Death. The next was Gone in Sixty Seconds. Man, he was so Kick-Ass.

He killed every character in the entire series, except for every lesbian.

Now reader, you probably think you’re safe from his murderous rampage. However, who knows. It Could Happen to You.

**Author's Note:**

> alt version, authored by narumitsu.
> 
> TROLL NIC CAGE CAME IN AND HE MURDERED ALL THESE PEOPLE WHOSE NAMES I DON'T EVEN KNOW  
> THE END"  
> P.S. HE MURDERED THE LESBIANS TOO


End file.
